


Collection of OC Writing

by rioncytn



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioncytn/pseuds/rioncytn
Summary: Personal collections of writings for my OCs.
Kudos: 1





	1. Rain (Rea and Lio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If two's fate must be intertwined, then let the rain decide their end.

she dislikes the sound of the rain  
the fact that she had heard it  
over and over and over again  
she had always hated the rain  
her heart was the pouring rain  
thunder, lightning,  
the loud crashing  
of these noises.  
she didn't know the meaning  
of sunny days,  
because she had been the rain  
all this time.

//

he had a grey cloud over his head  
and it rained and rained and rained.  
but there he had been  
with a bright smile  
because it didn't matter how he felt  
he needed to be there  
when any others needed him.  
his heart was the raging storm  
his emotions unexpressed  
his eyes never wet  
because he had always been taught  
only the weak expresses their soft side  
and so he  
kept it all inside.


	2. Rain (Rea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the world would end today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SUICIDE, HALLUCINATION

she stood on top of a school building, the spring breeze kisses her pale skin, lifting up her red hair. she glanced down, it was an incredible height, with no one, no one there to catch her. it was the last day of march, and only a few days before her birthday, but she knew she wasn't going to make it until her 15th birthday, because perhaps today would be her last day. bruises, scars, spread across her body from head to toe, perhaps some of it was from her own blade, or maybe by the hand of another, there had been way too many, too many that she couldn't remember.

standing on top of the school building, her school building, she closed her eyes and felt the wind whispering in her ears, don't go, don't go, they said, you will be better, don't go. she smiled,and walked on the edge of the concrete, it felt like the edge of the world to her, perhaps if she fell, this would be the end. the height is nothing, what's more terrifying is the abyss she'll fall into once she jumps, it's a terrifying place that no man had ever explored, no man dared to explore.

she grinned, and listened, to the sound of the rain. of course, she had not been afraid of death. the sound of rain was annoying, so annoying. loud, too loud, shut up, shut up. she jumped with no hesitation and fell right onto the ground. her eyes were wide open, she watched the skies cry, and then she cried too, she cried for all these tears that she never shed, for everything that she never said. she felt her consciousness slipping away, and slowly, slowly, slowly, everything turned to black.


	3. Rain (Lio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be the happiest day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: TRAFFIC ACCIDENT, BLOOD

he stood in front of the mirror, fixing his outfit, he leaned in closer, afraid that he is unable to have the perfect look on such an important day. the date was march 31st, he checked the clock, 8:20am, that'll be enough time for him to arrive at the destination. he left the house, humming a small tune, his lips curved up as he giggles to himself, again, fixing his outfit although it had already been perfect.

walking through the streets, it was the bus station where they decided to meet, he grinned just thinking about her, her, and her. the smell of bakeries, florists, all rush to his nose, but he ignores it and continued to skip forward. he'd always remember how her eyes look, there had been stars flowing in these dark blue orbs, as if, all the stars in the night sky shone just for her. the skies were in the perfect shade of blue, and it had been cloudless, his smiled, and checked the time again, 8:50am, almost, almost there, almost time to meet her.

across the street was where she stood, she had smiled when she saw him, waving to him in her favourite white dress. his face heated up, his skin painted with a rose red, he waved back nervously, his heart beating fast. he watched as the flashlight turns from red to green, then he paced toward her, one, two, three steps, his smile got bigger as she came into a clearer view.

suddenly, there was a horrified look her her face, she rushed towards him and shouted something he couldn't hear - he could not hear, over the sound of the beeping horns. he screamed out, holding out his hand for her to hold, but it had been too late. before their fingers could even touch, there was a loud crashing sound, and he watched as she was sent into the skies, her white dress was slowly drenched in red. he felt a strong force sending his far away, but his eyes were one her. he murmured no, no, and no under his breath and crawled towards her, his legs were unable to move, and left a crimson trail as he moved. her pale skin has cuts and scratches all over, her white dress completely dyed red, and her eyes were shut. no, no, no, he murmured, tears rushed out of his eyes but they were not clear, they were red, crimson red. he grabs her hand and holds it in his, his body trembling, he cried.

save her, he whispered, save her.


	4. Rain (Rea and Lio) - Poetic Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are always one thing or two that we regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: MENTIONS OF DEATH, BLOOD

i. the beginning   
on march 31st,   
the white clouds turned to grey;   
and the flowers that bloomed   
on this day   
were pure red. 

it was red, red, and   
pure red, these colours dyed the skies,   
the horizons,   
and everything became,   
absolute silence. 

he had loved flowers,   
but hated the red flowers,   
they reminded him of the day he lost her,   
his beloved,   
that he will never be able to see again.   
these red flowers   
saddened the rain,  
his every raindrop  
cries at the sight of these flowers. 

she didn't know what it meant to be loved,  
from the first day she has been born,   
she has lost everything.   
but losing was a luxury,   
because she never had anything, to begin with.   
her heart was the pouring rain,   
the raindrops were her sorrow and pain. 

in the hydrangea garden   
where they first met,   
a boy who lost his love   
and a girl of a heart corrupt,   
with silent words spoken,   
flowers bloomed  
and the clock reverted all   
back to the day where everything began.   
march 31st. 

ii. rea; if i were to die tomorrow   
"the dawn; the only time   
where the sun, the moon and the stars   
present themselves in perfect harmony;   
where the skyline of faded red   
meets the tall silver buildings,   
the seafoam washed upon the shores of the ocean,   
the lost ones wandering in the dark. 

the sun is at its end,   
it will eventually hide behind the clouds to where no one can see,   
so that it can cry all of its pain;   
the moon will guide,   
guide the ones who are lost in the dark,   
guide these who are in need of assistance,   
in need of love. 

some legends say  
that the first stars will grant any wish that is made to them,   
it will grant the desires,   
the dreams, everything   
that anyone could have ever wanted. 

the dawn, that's the time where all three elements are perfectly   
blended, mixed, and this beautiful harmony, melody was created. 

if i were to die tomorrow,   
will i be able to see this once again?   
will i be able to see the pain of the sun,   
the guidance of the moon,   
and hope that the stars grants my wish?   
if i die tomorrow, i would want to see this again;   
in my last moments,   
i wish to the stars that i will be forgotten,   
i wish to the sun to take away the pain,   
i wish for the moon to guide,   
to all these who cared and loved,   
i hope they find someone better who deserves this care and love. " 

iii. lio; red  
these damned red flowers,  
why do they always take everything from me?  
lights, red, why were they flashing red?

yellow, green, red, red, red.

the traffic lights, flashing red.  
the zebra crossings, the traffic lights, red.  
the banging and the siren noises don't stop,  
they come back,  
the sirens, red,  
the blaring of the alarms, red.  
the skies are red and my mind is blue,  
the melancholic, nostalgic memories dyes it blue,  
it is a blank canvas. and then red.

the red splashes across the canvas and dyes it entirely red.  
just one drop of the ink and  
suddenly the world is red and my mind is red.  
these memories are gone and replaced by unpleasant ones,  
ones that are tainted, bloodthirsty, red.

i remember, i remember the traffic lights flashing,  
i remember her.

why did these red flowers take her away from me?  
these flowers bathed in blood and bloomed in blood,  
my head was spinning and the flowers bloomed again,  
like they did years ago.  
was it my own blood that they bloomed from?

i could no longer remember.  
the traffic lights are flashing and the zebra crossings are red.

i don't see the yellow lights,  
i don't see the green lights.  
i see the red lights.  
i see her in red.


	5. Julian

I. Once 

There once was a time, when he didn't exist at all. Then, all of a sudden, he appears, but then, he disappears.

And then he appears again.

+

"Voy, Voy! " A little boy waved his tiny hands on the air, his green eyes blinking under the shining sun.

The older boy smiled, "Coming, I'm coming. " He watched the young boy ran further as he chased after him.

"What is it, Jule? "

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise! " Julian jumped up in excitement, his tiny fingers covering parts of Voy's [coloured] eyes.

Voy chuckled, "Alright, alright. " He covered his eyes with his own hands and smiled, "Tell me when you're ready. "

He could hear Julian hop off to somewhere, and soon the footsteps of his friend came back.

"Not yet! " Julian took one of his hands, "Don't look! But come with me. "

"Alright, alright. "

The little boy held his hand gently, guiding his way around the path.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now. "

Voy uncovered his hands from his eyes, Julian smiled, "Here! " He handed a piece of flora to the older boy.

Taking a closer look, it was a four-leafed clover.

"You found this? "

Nodding, Julian grinned, "I heard that, the person that gets it will become very lucky! "

Voy scratched his head, "Shouldn't you keep it for yourself, then? "

"Of course not! " Julian puffed his cheeks, "It's a charm, a charm, Voy! It only works if I give it to someone precious to me! "

"Aw, that's cute, Jule. " Voy patted his head lightly, his cheeks slightly painted with pink.

"Stop treating me like a child, Voy! I am only one year and 3 months younger than you! "

"Haha, but you're so much shorter than man and I can't help myself- "

"I will grow taller! Right now I am only 13cm shorter than you! "

Voy laughed, "I know, I know. "

"By the way, " Julian tugged on Voy's shirt, "The dawn, and the stars here are the prettiest in the town. "

"Really? "

Julian nodded, "Sorry, I couldn't do anything special for your birthday. "

"Don't worry, this, is already wonderful, Jule, " Voy paused, "Thank you. "

+

"Voy, you're like my big brother! "

"Really? " Voy laughed, "That's an honour hearing that. "

+

He was Voy.

There was this time, when he appeared, but then disappeared.

And then appeared again.

For Julian, Voy was a big brother, a friend, a family member, someone who he could trust, someone he loves, and cares about.

For Voy, Julian used to be a little brother.

Things change. People change.

He, changed his life.

And so did he, change.

But for Julian, everything started with Voy.

II. Smile 

When Julian and Voy first met, Julian could only remember one thing about Voy.

And that was his smile.

+

"Julian, we have a new neighbour moved next to us, I heard they have a son around your age, let's go and greet them. "

Julian tugged on his fathers shirt, "Papa... I don't want to... "

His father smiled, patting his hair, "It's going to be alright. "

"They... Won't like me... "

"Well, you won't know until you've met them! "

Julian looked away, whispering, "None of them liked me before. "

"Sorry? Juli? Did you say something? "

"No, nothing... " Julian lift his head up, smiling at his father, "I will go. "

"That's my boy, " His father patted him on the head lightly, "Now, now, I will go call your mother, wait here for just a while. "

+

As soon as Voy's father appeared to greet Julian's father, they shook hands, and smiled at each other.

Voy's father rubbed Julian's hair softly and smiled,

"What a cute boy, " he said, "My son has gone off to play somewhere, hope you guys can be good friends, haha. "

Julian looked down, as his thoughts overtook him.

'Does he not like me already? '

'We haven't even met! '

'Did others talk about me? '

'Did I do something wrong? '

'Am I really just not good enough? '

"Juli? " Julian snapped back to reality as his father gently tapped him on the shoulder, "What's wrong, boy? "

"Nothing, Papa, " Julian smiled, "I would like to go home for a bit. "

"Go on ahead, " Voy's father said, "The poorly boy must be feeling unwell. "

"Is that so? "

Julian nodded.

"Alright then, go on ahead. "

+

Instead of heading home, Julian headed to a small field.

The field bloomed of lavenders, he smiled, the smell of these purple delicates always calmed him down.

Julian felt himself curling up in a ball, shutting his eyes and drowning in a world of darkness.

He could feel his own body trembling weakly, his tears on the urge of falling, and his mind possibly breaking apart.

"Yo, boy! Whatcha doing here? Wanna play? "

An unfamiliar voce called out to Julian, he lifted his head up and faced a boy with the brightest smile he've ever seen.

As if a bright ray of sun was shining over him, he smiled, then laughed.

"Of course! "

III. Promise

"Jule! " Voy grinned, waving to the small boy, "Come and play! " 

Julian smiled, as he ran up to the [coloured] hair boy, "Coming~! " He called back, laughing carelessly.

Voy stretched as the young boy arrives next to him, "So, what do you want to play today? "

"Hide and seek, please? "

Voy laughed, "That again? It sure doesn't fail to become your favourite game. "

"Of course not! " Julian pouted, "Hide and seek is so fun! "

"Fine, fine, " Voy scratched his head as he tilted it aside, "As usual, I will count and you will hide? "

"Yes! "

"Well, well, " Voy covered his eyes and shouted dramatically, "I will start now! 1, 2... "

As Julian's footsteps slowly fade away, Voy grinned to himself, as he continued counting.

"5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10...! "

He uncovered his hands from his eyes and took a look around, "I'm coming for you, Jule! " He shouted.

Julian sat down behind a pile of abandoned grass, grinning to himself.

He played with his hair when he heard Voy call out, "I'm coming for you, Jule! "

Julian smiled, he simply loved this game, he simply loved playing with Voy.

He closed his eyes and drowned himself in his own thoughts.

It was not soon when a familiar voice called out: "Found you! "

Julian opened his eyes and grinned, "You found me again! "

"Of course I did! " Voy patted himself on the chest, "I will always find you, no matter what! "

Julian laughed, "Really? Promise? "

"Promise, " Voy sat next to Julian, holding out his pinkie, "No matter where you are, I will always find you, and I will always be with you, protect you and smile for you. "

Julian's cheeks lit up with a slightly pink colour, as he curled his pinkie around Voy's, "Promise, then. "

+

What a childish promise it may be, both of them took it to the heart, and swore it on their lives.

Where one is lost, and the other would bring them back.

IV. Gone

Happiness doesn't last forever, nothing does.

Julian understood that for a fact, especially when Voy was gone.

+

"Jule, I have something very important to tell you... " Voy bit his lips, his [coloured] eyes were locked to the ground.

"What is it? "

"I'm leaving. "

It was these words that almost killed Julian.

"What? No! Where are you going? Why are you going? Are you coming back? When are you coming back? Can you bring me with you? "

Voy looked at Julian and smiled, "It's somewhere that I don't even know, I need to find something, someone, that's very, very important to me. "

Julian felt tears rushed to his eyes, "I- "

"Shh. " Voy smiled, "It might be dangerous, so I don't want you to come with me, and if I can, I will always return. "

"Do what you need to do, big brother... " Julian wiped his years away, "I will always be here, waiting for you, no matter what happens... "

"I will. " Voy patted his head, "I know, I will always have a home to return to, because I've got a younger brother like you. "

Julian laughed, but his tears continues to fall, "That's too bad, I couldn't give you your birthday present, it's only in 6 days... " He sobbed.

"Don't worry about it, really. "

+

"Julian! Julian! Have you seen my boy? He disappeared this morning, leaving a note saying that he's going somewhere far... Do you know anything about this? "

Julian smiled sadly, "Uncle, calm down, Voy will be fine... "

Voy's father covered his face, "And he's just gone like that? How am I suppose to- "

"He will be fine... " He whispered again, tears pour down his cheeks as he fall to the ground, "He will be fine... "

"But I'm not fine, because he's gone. "

V. Flames

The first thing they saw was the smoke in the air, the strangely, grey smoke.

When they arrived in their house, it had almost turned into nothingness.

Flames devoured the house, red, red everywhere, their house was on fire.

Julian screamed, "Mama! Rito! Ollie! " He rushed into the burnt down house, unaware of his father's warnings and yelling.

His mother, his brother, his two brothers.

"Mama! " He screamed as he saw his mother on the floor, collapsed, her arms wrapped around Oliver.

Oliver cried out, "Big brother! Save Mama, save... "

A piece of burning wood fell down just behind his mother, he gritted his teeth and ran.

"Mama, " He whispered, "I'm here, please, let's go. "

Oliver weakly hung his arms around Julian's shoulders, "I'm scared... Rito, he... got stuck under a red wood, he said it burns, it hurts... "

"Ollie, we're taking Mama and Rito back, now, now, it'll be okay... "

"Juli! Hurry up! "

Julian turned back, "Papa! "

"Pass me Ollie, I'll take him. "

Julian nodded, whispering to Oliver, "Go with Papa, I need to help Mama and Rito. "

Julian passed Oliver to his father, as he ran back to help his mother up. He threw her arm around his shoulder and lifted her up, when suddenly a loud crash came from above.

Julian could feel the heat devouring his body, but he needed to stay awake, he still needed to save his mother and brother.

He forced his eyes open, as he felt his vision was covered by the a certain red liquid dripping from his head.

He groaned, weakly calling out, "Mama... "

As if Julian's body was chained into place, he struggled to lift the heavy weight from above him, feeling his consciousness fading away, he thought about how he would never see Voy again, his smile, hear his promise, look into his eyes... he would never see his mother's sapphire eyes, hear his father's praise, nor his brothers' laugh...

+

"Juli, Juli! " 

Julian opened his eyes, the world was spinning right before his eyes.

"You're finally awake, my boy. " Julian's father smiled.

"Big brother is awake! " Oliver cheered beside him.

"Papa, Ollie... " He murmured.

"We're here, my boy, now get some rest. "

Julian closed his eyes, but then forcing them open again: " Papa, where is Mama and Rito? "

Julian's father clutched his fist, "We- We have lost them, my boy, I- I am sorry. I am really sorry. Silvia, and Rito, we... Lost them forever. "

Julian shut his eyes, he told himself it was useless to cry.

Voy was gone.

Mama and Rito was gone.

When will he be strong enough to protect these he loves?

When will these damned flames stop devouring everything he has? 

VI. Detective

"Papa, that case of yours, the murderer is his sister, right? "

"Oh, boy? You have seem to taken some interest into my cases lately, how is that? "

"Never mind about that, am I right? "

"You're right, Juli, but what are your reasons? "

Julian scratched his head, "Well, from what I have seen, the man wears a mask because of a scar on his face, but no matter how I look at it, as that he was killed in his apartment. When he died it was without the mask on, I would think it would be a family member or a very close friend. Reasons being, he wouldn't put on a mask when he's with his family, and the other suspect is a stranger, right? "

"Smart boy, " Julian's father patted his head, "But you need to remember, the murderer could also remove the mask after they kill, and not all murderer cases always stays within just suspects, there could be murderers running loose and you won't even know. "

"You're right, Papa, " Julian laughed, "But for this case specifically, the victim was also in their sleepwear, and I would say, no owner would welcome a guest in such clothing. "

Julian's father laughed, "You are truly a smart boy, I won't have to worry and look for who to take over my work after I die, when I have such a smart boy right here! " 

"It's nothing, Papa. " Julian smiled.

+

"Julian, will you take over the detective company we own? " Julian's father asked.

Julian looked up at his father in surprise, "But why... Papa? You love this job! "

His father chuckled, "Yes, I do love this job, but I love you, you an Ollie even more. " He paused for a moment, "I didn't do well with my responsibility of a father, I wasn't a gold husband either... I couldn't save your mother, nor could I have saved Rit- "

"That wasn't your fault, Papa! "

"I watched my beloved burn, they were killed, Jule. Don't you understand? The fire was no accident, it was a murder, a warning, for me. "

Stunned, Julian's eyes dropped to the ground, "No, no... " He whispered.

"You realised now, right? You'll be an excellent detective, my boy. "

"Papa... " Julian's voice was trembling as his eyes met his father's, "You're... You're... "

"Yes, that's right, Jule, I was that psychotic murderer running loose from 20 years ago. "

Julian fell to the ground, "No... No... No...! Papa... I don't believe you! "

"You do, " His father reached out a hand to him, "You knew all this time, right? Parts of my lifestyle now, I still do act like a murderer, don't I? "

"Papa, that's wrong, everything is so wrong, you're- You're not a murderer! "

"That's the truth, Jule. " He smiled, "You need to accept the truth, as a detective, there is nothing more important than truth. "

"THERE IS! " Julian screamed, "I don't know what you're planing to do, but there is so much more things that are more important than truth! Even if Mama and Rito are gone, Ollie and I still have you, Papa! We can stay together as a family... And even if you're a murder... It doesn't matter! Because to me, it's not important whether you're a murderer or not, because what's more important is that you're my Papa! We are all family! Mama, Rito, Ollie, Voy, and Papa you! Are all more important than truth! "

"Haha... " Julian's father laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Jule, you're so much like your mother... No wonder how she wasn't scared when she saw me in that blood stained shirt, instead she asked if I needed help... Jule, I'm so sorry... "

"Papa, everything will be fine... As long as we stay all together, right? "

+

Julian pulled his hat down to cover a particular burnt mark on his forehead, and adjusted the tag "Private Detective - Julian " on his shirt. His emerald eyes dropped to the floor, but as soon as his little brother called for him, a smile appears once again, as he answers cheerfully, "Coming! "

It's the second day since Julian became a detective, and a week since his father was gone.

VII. Return 

"Ollie, come on! You're twelve now, you can't act like a small boy now! "

"Juliiiaaannn- I'm tireeeed. "

Julian chuckled as he ruffed the boy's hair, "Ollie, we're almost there, okay? Just a little more, and then we'll be at our new house, alright? Then you can take your naps and all tha- "

"Alright, let's move faster, faster! "

+

"We're here! " Julian turned around to look for his little brother, who has suddenly disappeared.

His face fell, as he whispered, "Ollie? "

No, no, no.

This can't be happening again.

"Ollie! " He screamed out, this time louder and more desperately.

"I'm right here, Julian. "

Julian looked towards where the voice was, then smiled, "Sorry... Ollie, did I scare you? "

Oliver crawled up the sofa, "Not really, I just want to take a nap. "

"Alright, " Julian smiled, "I'll unpack the things, and shop for some food later, is that okay? "

"Sure, big brother. "

+

"Ollie, anything you want to eat in particular? "

"Not really, Juli, your cooking is nice, so you can make anything taste nice, hehe~ " Oliver grinned, proud of his big brother.

Julian smiled, as he looked around for foods that he knew his brother loved.

And then, he appeared.

Julian froze as soon as he saw him.

[Coloured] eyes, [Coloured] hair, he didn't change at all.

"Juli? " Oliver tugged on his shirt, "Are you okay? "

Julian could not hear what his little brother was saying, he screamed out, "VOY! "

The male turned back, his eyes widened as he saw who had screamed out his name. "

"Julian? " He murmured under his breath.

Julian ran up to him, "You're Voy, right? It's really you, right? Voy, Voy, Voy... Big brother, it's really you! "

"J-Julian? " Voy stuttered out, "Is this... Really you? "

Julian smiled, tears fell as if there was no end, "It's really me, Voy... "

"Jule... It's really you... What are you doing here? " Voy wiped away his tears and held onto Julian's shoulders.

Julian laughed, scratching his head, "Uh, I just moved in? "

"Julian, wait up! " Oliver ran after him, slightly puffed out.

"Ollie? " Voy smiled at the small boy, "Is it really Ollie? "

Julian wiped his tears away, "Yes, it's really Ollie. "

"Big brother Voy? "

"Hi, Ollie, you've grown so much. "

"Big brother Voy! " Oliver screamed, jumping up to hug the taller male, "Of course I've grown... " He murmured, "I'm twelve now! "

Voy ruffled his hair and smiled, "That's right, Ollie, you're a big boy now. "

"Ollie has definitely grown, " Julian smiled, "Out of the many questions, and things I wanted to say, there is one particular thing. "

He paused.

"Welcome back, big brother. "


	6. Regret Wave (Julian, Voy, Sharon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and time again, I wished to save you. 
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Voy tries to stop Julian's death, under the control of a witch named Sharon, however he is unable to every time, leaving him in a loophole that repeats itself for eternity. 
> 
> NOTE: Voy and Sharon are OCs that belongs to friends!

"Hey, Voy, did you know? " his lips curved upwards, giving the other boy a warm smile, "So much, so much happened while you weren't there. "

Voy slid his body down the door, his voice cracking up as he spoke, "Yes, Jule. I know, a lot, a lot had happened, for both of us. And I do - I do understand that this, is so hard to accept, but, please, I'm begging you, let me out of here. "

"I can't. " Julian sobbed, "Voy, big brother- you know I can't. "

"Jul- "

"Hey, did you know? " tears rolled down Julian's red cheeks, "You're all that I have left. "

Eyes widened, Voy is silent for a few seconds, before letting a few words out "Julian, look, everything is my fault- "

"No, it is not. It is my fault. " Gently, Julian placed his right hand on the door, "It was my fault that I couldn't save Mama and Rito, my fault that Papa was gone, my fault that Ollie was killed... Hey, did you know?

I just wanted all of you to be safe. "

"No! Julian! Let me out! Don't, DON'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU'LL DO, YOU IDIOT! " Voy cried out.

Julian just smiled, "Yes, I'm the biggest idiot, I'm that idiot that loved everyone so much - that I had to lose all of them. " Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I'm such an idiot, aren't I? "

"JULIAN, PLEASE! "

"This, might be the last time I call you this, big brother, Voy. " Julian took a step back, turning away, "See you, big brother. "

Running away, Julian didn't turn back. He couldn't, he wouldn't. He wouldn't know how to face Voy once again, he couldn't look at Voy's face, filled with tears, his cyan eyes, filled with sorrow, begging, begging for him to let him go.

But he couldn't,  
let  
him  
go.

It was for the best,  
it was for Voy's safety.

It was for good.

As long as he is safe, it's alright.

Even if it is in exchange of his own life, even if Voy wouldn't want this to happen.

Because Voy gave him everything.

Voy was everything.

"I'm sorry, Voy, " Julian whispered to himself, "I'm the biggest idiot. "

+

In the locked up storage room, Voy allowed his tears to fall like a giant waterfall pouring from a top of the mountain.

What had he been doing all his life?

Searching for his real parents, who had not even taken care of him for one day?

Thinking about it, Voy thought it was stupid.

From when he left that small village, from when he left Julian, and his 'parents' that had taken care of him for so long.

All those things he had left behind that was so important to him,

in order to search for something that almost didn't matter.

Voy regretted it, he regretted it all.

Why did he leave? Why did he kill? Why didn't he trust Julian when he saw him again? Why did Oliver had to die in front of his eyes?

Infinity questions had popped up into Voy's mind, but right now, only one could matter the most.

How could he save Julian?

Julian. Julian. Julian.

The boy with short, light brown hair. Green eyes, and an iconic hat.

Voy couldn't never forget about that hat, it was a gift, from his very own hand.

Since when did his hands, became so bloodstained, that he could no longer deliver these gifts with a pure heart?

He couldn't remember anymore.

Julian, he was sugar and starlight. So sweet, yet so bright. Voy remembers all the times when they played hide and seek, all the times when Julian called him big brother with an idiotic grin, all the times when they made childish promises.

Julian, he wasn't strong, no, certainly not. But he had lost so much, he had nothing left.

So he needed to be strong, to protect, the last specks of hope, of himself.

Voy, he knew, he knew exactly what Julian would do.

Go to Christopher, and commit all of HIS crimes, HIS sins, and claim it as his own.

And then, take HIS punishment.

No, no, no.

He won't let that happen.

Is it too late yet?

He wanted to save Julian.

'Please, ' he begged, 'let the time be stopped. I just want to save, what's last of my regret. '

"Oh, you want to save him? " A familiar voice rang next to Voy's ears, but he was too tired to recognise who it was.

"Yes, I need to, he is all that I have left. "

"Tomorrow morning, 8 o'clock, this door will be unlocked, " The voice chuckled, "Do your best at saving him. "

When Voy looked up, nothing, or no one was there, he thought that it might had been a hallucination, or a dream, but it also could've been a chance - a chance to let him save Julian.

+

At 8 o' clock next morning, Voy checked the door, to his surprise, it was unlocked.

But at this time, he didn't care how, or why, because everything on his mind was Julian, and Julian only, saving him, was all.

He sprinted out of the storage room and into the grass fields, Julian knew well, taking Voy from the city, to the countryside. It was far - way too far.

Voy had sprinted to the closest road, but there are no carriages to be seen anywhere. Rushing, he sprinted some more.

Puffing out, Voy clutched his fist and whispered Julian's name, "Wait for me, I'm coming. "

Finally, Voy had spotted a sight of a carriage, "Please! " He begged, "Can I please take a ride on your carriage? I'll give you three times the pay! "

+

Arriving at the city after two hours, Voy desperately looked for a familiar face, maybe he was hoping to see Julian safe and sound, giving hi the brightest smile like he always does. Maybe, just maybe.

A large bell rings, it was 10:30, and many people started to gather around a square.

Voy thought it was strange, why?

"Hey, why are you all going to that square? "

"Ah, haven't you heard? The murderer of all the unsolved cases lately had been found! today is the execution day! "

"Murderer.... Execution... " Voy felt his heart stopped, "Wait, have you heard of who is getting executed? "

The last thing Voy wanted to hear was Julian's name.

His little brother's name, tamed with sins, blood, not of his own, but others, to take that blame-

"Ah, I heard he's really young, what a shame, a detective as well, tch tch. "

Julian.

Voy pushed through all of the crowd and watched Julian being pushed towards the beheading table.

No, no, no.

"Today, we will see the execution of Julian ----, the murderer that we had all been looking for, after this, I believe that our town will be back to peace. And now, we shall hold our execution. "

Voy felt his tears bursting out of his eyes, his heartbeat stops, when the rope had been let go.

"JULIAN! " He cried out, but his friend, his little brother, was no longer able to hear him.

Voy falls to the ground, his entire body trembling, his hands covering his face.

"No, no, no, no, Julian... " He murmurs to himself. "I couldn't save him, I was too late, too late...... too late...... "

"Want to try again? " The voice rang against his ears, the same voice from last night.

"Just a little earlier, and I will be able to save him... "

She smirked, "Let's try again, then. "

In a split second, Voy found himself back in the storage room, it was dark, just when Julian had left.

He banged loudly on the door, crying out.

He remembered how Julian's head had fallen down, how the blood of his best friend, his little brother splattered across the beheading table.

Just a little earlier, a little faster.

Then, surely, he will be able to save him.

Voy couldn't get any sleep at all. Julian, everything about him kept popping into Voy's mind.

At exactly 8 o'clock, Voy pushed open the door and sprinted. He knew where the carriage was, and when the execution began, he just needed to be faster, quicker, and he'll get there.

He'll get there before the execution begins, and he'll save Julian.

+

How naive, Sharon laughed, you'll never save him. It is impossible to revert back time, you're just in an infinite timeline, but you'll never be able to change anything.

And you'll have to watch Julian die, over, and over again.

Just like how I watched Ollie die in front of my eyes.

It is your fault,

so drown in regret,

forever.


	7. Equinox Station (August)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch out, don't get too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: BLOOD, DEATH

She pretended to be asleep on the bus to avoid conversation. Conversations were something she couldn’t manage well, she could never start one, yet she would know how to end one with an awkward smile.

It was just another normal day, it was, until she saw him.

She saw him as he walked onto the bus she had always taken, he was dark magic, luring her in.

He had pale skin, so pale that she wondered if he was alive at all, his eyes, reminded her of the ocean, a place where she used to live; where the waves could calm her very soul, or devour her up like an endless blackhole. Although his black hair was covering part of his ears, it was obvious that he was listening to music, she could hear it even when he was sitting two seats across from her.

The moment he walked onto the bus was the moment everything has changed, as if time had stopped, everyone around her froze. Her eyes were locked onto his figure, with every step he took, silence echoed.

“Xoniuqe Station, passengers who are stopping here, please, have a safe trip. “

How strange of a name, a station that was never heard of, years after she had travelled on this bus, she had never heard of this station.

The boy stood up, leaving through the back door. The moment he stepped out of the bus, everything was working normally again. As if it was a broken clock that had just been fixed, the clock hands are starting to tick normally.

He was definitely someone out of this world.

The next day, and the day after that, the boy took the bus again and again. Her curiosity, however, didn’t shrink, but instead grew larger every time she saw him. The flow of time seemed to stop every time he stepped in the bus, but continued every time he had left. Strange stations with stranger names continued to make appearances whenever he was taking the bus, again, and again.

One afternoon, she walked towards the bus station she had always walked under the sprinkles of rain. The roof, slightly damped, the chatter of the waiting patients mixed with the symphony of the raindrops travelled to her ears, and then him. He came into view. The boy, who were the roots of all these strange events, he sat on the wooden bench while scrolling through what seemed to be a phone.

Time was flowing at that very moment, and he, looked just like an average boy.

That alone, does not answer her curiosity nor her questions that she had built up over the past few months. As much as she didn’t know how to start conversations, she wanted to know about this boy, a stranger who is nothing but a mystery to her.

She tapped his shoulder lightly, “Hey, you---”

Before she could finished her sentence, the boy looked up, his ocean blue eyes widened.

She laughed awkwardly, “I, uh…”

“You shouldn’t be able to see me.”

She paused, “…Sorry, what?”

He shook his head, murmuring some words under his breath, “No, no, no… This isn’t possible…”He takes one last glance at her and ran, straight through the crowd. She chased after him, pushing through a crowd of people, her questions were still left unanswered.

The more he ran, the more she wanted to catch up to him, with every step she took, it was swifter, faster, and lighter, as if she was floating.

He ran across a busy street, where the vehicles roamed the crossroads. The red traffic light flashed, yet she, she just kept on chasing him. Why had she been chasing him? She must have forgotten.

BEEP------- It was a warning from the truck. Then, there was a screeching sound – an attempt to stop the truck from hitting the poor girl, followed by a crash, a loud, loud crash. Loud enough for him to turn back and face the horror, the tragedy.

The girl, was laying in the middle of the road, on top of a crimson mess, her auburn eyes wide open. A certain liquid dripped from her lips, her eyes, and bled across the roads. Her shirt, once was pure white was now drenched in red, the road, too, was a giant canvas painted in a single colour. The last colour he wanted to see.

He watched, as the people rushed next to the girl, who was alive and well once a few seconds ago. But now, her breath was taken away, her heartbeat disappearing, her life slipping away. They panicked, some called up the hospital, living on the last strand of hope.

He, he could only watch.

He watched, as her blood bloomed into beautiful flowers in red, he watched, as these dark hands dragged her body, her soul down an abyss.

She would have to go through the pain he had been through.

He knew no one else could’ve seen what he had saw.

Shivering, he broke into tears, he cried out, but even so, his desperation, his despair, were something that could never be seen or heard, by anyone.

A few days later, he sits on the bench with his earplugs in, his favourite song ringing against his ears, a middle-aged man approached him. “Are you lost? What’s your name? Do you need help? ”

He smiled, “My name is August, and I am fine. But you, sir, should watch out. Your life, is on the line.”


	8. Roses (Flower Merchants)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In every definition of the Roses, I still love you.

[ roses • red ]

red roses symbolises love and passion, beauty and perfection. love isn't perfection though, you may feel passion like a fire burning inside of you, burning down all your bridges and barriers; you may feel your heart pounding loudly against your chest but it is never perfect. also, love can be painful too, and love is not something that a single individual can manage, it is shared between two. love brings you such joy but also such pain, its thorns will prick your hand. you will feel the pain but but you won't see because you're blinded by a lie called that you had labelled love.

[ roses • blue ]

blue roses symbolises in literature, art, unfilled dreams the unattainable and the impossible, in these to which brings down sorrow. however, the blue rose like many other roses, even if it is rarer, still symbolises love. love is a form of art, but not all will understand how to paint the canvas without feeling blue. but this love is painful, no matter how much you try to express it, you cannot, your lips will be sealed not a single word would choke out as your expression pains and desperately mourns for love but you will never receive it. one day all your petals will wilt and fall, then you'll realise it was all just a dream.

[ roses • yellow ]

yellow roses are used to represent such emotions as joy, warmth, happiness, because it is often seen as the same colour of the sun, in which the sun shares its warmth with all on earth and outer space. yellow roses represent warm feelings, in which could be love, this love, though, would be optimistic and joyful, unlike blue or red roses, yellow roses could bring that feeling out to you. even so it could be painful, making you blind, unable to speak, love does give you the feeling of warmth, and eventually it'll remove the blinds, taking away the pain, making the world a more beautiful place, you may speak poetry, and your eyes will see art in all. that's why he decided to love her, thats why he decided to love her although she's already gone, already she could never have loved him back. still, he feels her warmth within him - it is a part of him. thats why he loves her, and why he decided that he could deliver this love this warmth to all in her place.

and she, she was the pink rose. of which she had taught him of love, and appreciation.


	9. Runaway (Julian, Voy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only you were actually able to convince me that time, we might've been happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: If they were happy, and managed to run away together. I'm terrible at writing happy things, haha~

"Voy... " Julian whispers as he leans on the wooden door that had kept him and his precious brother apart, "Voy, you know I have to do this. "

"Julian, stop it. Stop that right now. You do not- "

"I do. " Julian's voice starts to crack up as he speaks, his emerald eyes tearing up. "Voy- Big brother, don't you know? I've told you, haven't I? About Ollie, about Father, Mother, Rito... All of them. I hadn't been strong, not strong enough to protect them, and I, I have lost them already. "

Julian stutters through his sentences as his tears rolled down his pink cheeks.

"Juli. " Voy calls out gently, too gently that it startles Julian.

"Juli, it's not your fault. You're strong. You've been very strong, all this time. You're not to blame. Now, it's okay, if you're not strong now, because I, I am here with you. Juli, you have lost everything, and I know, and I understand how that feels. But right here, and right now, we have each other. You're not alone, it's okay to fall sometimes, Juli, you've been strong for so, so long, now, it's okay. "

Voy hears faint sniffles on the other side of the door, he places his left hand onto the door and whispers, "Juli, I'm here. "

The door cracks open, and Voy looks up to the boy that was standing in front of him. Fragile, glassy boy, who has stayed so strong for so long.

"Juli... " He whispers, "It's alright now, I'm here. "


	10. Magical Mirror (Julian, Voy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sides of the mirror, you were always there, but I could never touch you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the vocaloid song, magical mirror.

on one side of the mirror  
there lived a young boy  
whom was named julian  
he was a lonely  
lonely boy.

julian had a lovely family  
a loving father  
and a caring mother  
it was a dream come true  
for all the children  
out in the world.

julian, though  
was an only child  
he did not know  
how to make friends  
and therefore  
played by himself  
all the time.

one special morning  
he had just been  
cleaning the attic  
he found a special  
gold laced mirror.

the mirror was covered  
in ancient dust  
but julian knew  
that he could  
bring back its shine.

on the other side  
of the mirror  
he saw an older boy  
with minty eyes.

the older boy  
on the other side of the mirror  
was named voy  
voy was a cheerful boy  
who has the brightest smile  
(as bright as the sun,  
julian would say).

julian could talk to voy  
whenever he wanted  
and he would always remember  
the way voy had told him

"do not worry,  
you will be  
lonely no more,  
for that  
I will always be  
by your side. "

voy sometimes seemed  
so far away  
yet julian knew  
that this was the closest  
he had been  
with anyone.

soon, julian's parents were  
blessed with a second child  
julian, still  
clearly remembered how  
voy had said

"I envy you, juli,  
for such a loving family  
and for how you  
are able to bond together. "

from that day, julian had knew  
that what voy desired the most  
was none but a family.

so he told the older boy,  
"worry not,  
from today  
and onwards  
we will be brothers  
bonded not by blood,  
but by something  
much stronger. "

soon arrives  
two blessed children  
into julian's family  
named oliver (voy's suggestion)  
and rito.

and when julian had picked up  
that mirror again  
he had not seen  
what he wanted to.

the older male was in  
a horrible condition  
with a dark face  
he told julian  
that his family  
was not his real ones

and so  
voy started on a journey  
to find his real parents  
he had met  
by chance  
possibly the best friends  
he could ever find.

but julian  
in the meanwhile  
had just lost  
his mother  
and younger brother rito

he was in pain  
he missed voy's brown hair  
and minty eyes  
the way he smiled  
and everything about him.

voy hadn't picked up  
the mirror  
in months  
he was having the time of his life  
or so he thought.

julian had finally overcame  
the death of his  
dear family members  
and the disappearance   
of his father  
and as he was to start a new life   
with oliver  
he did not know  
that his happiness would cause  
none but pain for  
the older male.

the older male had been  
betrayed  
by his so called friends  
prehaps the only solution he had  
was to kill them.

julian had been picking up cases  
taking over his father's company  
and as everything is working out fine  
on the other side the mirror  
things were getting ugly

a rumour,  
a serial killer  
one  
two  
three  
and more and  
more cases about him.

voy had started to wonder  
what had been the reason  
for him to kill

once again  
both of them picked up  
that same mirror  
they had picked up years ago

they slide their fingers across the glass  
hoping for touch  
while both hides  
the pain in their hearts

then it hit both of them  
if one had been in pain  
the other will receive joy  
while when one had received joy  
the other must be in pain.

julian had realised  
that the state voy had been in  
was terrible  
he almost could not  
recongnise  
his brother  
his older brother.

voy  
on the other hand  
was afraid of making julian suffer  
he had thought  
that he had done enough evil  
for an entire lifetime  
and he would give up anything  
to deliver this joy  
to his younger brother.

even so  
only one of them  
is allowed to be happy  
while the other is in pain

so julian  
decided  
that he will bring  
the smile  
back to  
voy's face

voy never saw julian  
in that mirror  
ever again

he had begged  
for julian to not go  
even if one had needed to suffer  
it should've been him  
that's what he had told himself  
he begged  
because he knew everything would work out  
if both of them just  
stayed together

but julian had vanished  
from every edge  
of the  
earth.

"just be happy  
older brother,  
that is all  
i wish for you. "

and he felt  
waves of regret  
rolling in his stomach  
for never being able  
to do anything  
for ones that he  
had loved so dearly.

so he waited  
next to that old mirror  
until he was nothing but bones  
but he still had one name  
running on his lips  
he waited  
for julian to come back.

(he never came back)


End file.
